Leaving You
by QyNo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Jangan salahkan Taeyong, iapun terluka karna rasa cintanya yang tumbuh begitu saja. [NCT Fanfic. JAEYONG. Jaehyun x Taeyong. GS! Broken!]


_Aku berhenti._

 _Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengejarmu._

 _Aku terlalu jauh pada kenyataan hidupku.._

 _Aku menyerah._

 _Karna aku tahu, kau takkan pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku_.

.

...

.

"Eum, Jaehyunnie, aku membuat bekal untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya." setelah kotak bekalnya diterima lelaki yang dipanggil Jaehyunnie, wanita berpipi chubby itu berbalik dan segera berlalu. Sorakan menggoda terdengar diruang kelas yang menyisakan beberapa teman yang sedari tadi melihat kearah Jaehyun. Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan sorakan yang begitu berisik, Jaehyun hanya menatap malas pada kotak bekal ditangannya. Dengan langkah pelan kearah tempat sampah, dibuangnya kotak itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lagi? Setidaknya jika tidak mau memakannya, jangan membuang makanan, bodoh! Berikan saja pada yang lain." sentak Johnny, lelaki bongsor dengan wajah kesalnya memungut kotak bekal yang telah dibuang Jaehyun.

"Kau seharusnya menghargai orang lain! Kau tahu? Banyak orang yang tidak bisa untuk makan, dan juga aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat Taeyong menanyakan padaku- aish aku bisa gila memikirkannya. Sial! Mengapa seorang Jung Jaehyun yang bocah itu sukai." cibir Johnny panjang lebar. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus malas. Mendudukan dirinya disamping Johnny yang kini sibuk dengan kotak berisi kimbab itu.

"Dia yang bodoh. Bukankah seisi kampus tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki tunangan? Bilang padanya bahwa wanitaku sangat jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya." Jaehyun mengeluarkan headseat dan menyambungkan keponsel hitamnya.

"Dia tidak pernah mengganggumu, Jae. Dia bahkan merelakan waktunya demi membuat bekal untukmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya dan aku terganggu jika kau ingin tahu." memasang headseat dan memutar sebuah lagu, Jaehyun mulai mengabaikan sekitar.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih!"

.

...

.

Wanita berambut panjang itu menatap miris pemandangan didepannya. Maniknya mengikuti pergerakan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan mesra dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tahu ia salah karna menyukai seorang yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat miris? Taeyong tak banyak berharap. Ia menyadari dari awal bahwa dirinya begitu jauh jika disandingkan dengan wanita beruntung yang dicintai oleh lelaki terkasihnya.

Ia menikmati waktunya saat ia memasak untuk lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Mengagumi pahatan sempurna tanpa cacat buatan sang Pencipta. Juga menikmati sakit hatinya kala sang pujaan begitu mesra dengan wanita pilihannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku bosan memberi tahumu setiap aku menemukanmu seperti ini." Taeyong terkikik kecil, melirik sisi kanan dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Mendapati seorang lelaki kurus yang berdiri tegap menatap ke depan dengan bibir yang dicebikkan.

"Aku tahu. Bahkah sangat tahu, Yuta." Yuta menatap Kibum dengan intens seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Taeyong.

"Bukankah sayang jika aku menghentikannya sekarang? Sebentar lagi kami akan lulus dan mereka akan saling memiliki. Hanya itu alasanku."

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai _Noona_ ku, Taey. Begitu juga keluargamu yang menerima tingkah rusuhku saat berkunjung. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada _Noona_ ku."

.

...

.

"Untukmu Jaehyunnie." Taeyong mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah kotak. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya diam seperti biasanya.

"Eum, apa menu kemarin tidak enak, Jaehyunnie? Hari ini kau membuat makanan berbau Jepang. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Taeyong menarik satu tangan Jaehyun, memaksa untuk menerima kotak itu. Namun, setelah memegang kotak itu, Jaehyun membantingnya kasar dengan wajah yang begitu kesal. Taeyong diam, tidak berkata apapun. Ia terlalu terkejut meski ini bukan penolakan pertama untuknya.

"Kau! Apa kau tuli? Kurasa kau tahu aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Berhentilah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membeli makanan, eoh? Ini bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan dan kau masih tak mengerti? Apa kau begitu bodoh? Kau menggangguku jika kau tak tahu. Aku benar-benar muak padamu." setelahnya Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas tanpa melihat kearah Taeyong lagi. Sedangkan Taeyong, ia menatap bekal buatannya yang telah tercecer dengan nanar.

Sebuah tepukan dibahu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Johnny didepannya dengan senyum miris diwajahnya.

"Aku selalu memperingatkanmu, Yongie."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih John."

.

...

.

Hari wisuda pun tiba. Dengan raut wajah gembira, pada orang tua mendampingi anak mereka yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Begitupun dengan Taeyong, wanita yang memegang beberapa buket bunga tersenyum begitu lebarnya kala mendapat ucapan selama dari rekan maupun jajaran dekan. Diapit kedua orang tuanya yang begitu bangga pada sang anak, sang ibu terus saja menempeli dirinya layaknya sebuah perangko.

"Selamat, Yongieeeeee. Tahun depan predikat nilai terbaikmu itu akan jatuh ketanganku, bukan begitu Baba?" tanya Yuta pada Hangeng –ayah Taeyong- yang hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yuta.

"Predikat sifat evil untukmu." Heechul –Ibu Taeyong- membalas dengan nada ketusnya.

"Mama, berhentilah membuat acara ini kacau karena Mama. Lengkingan suara mama membuat telingaku berdengung."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Mama dan Baba? Aku tidak ingat aku memiliki bocah evil yang jelek sepertimu."

"Baba, Mama memarahiku." adu Yuta yang kini bergelayut manja dilengan Hangeng.

"Han, berhenti memanjakannya!"

"Heenim-ah, kecilkan suaramu."

"Baba, Mama menggigitku."

Ketiganya larut dalam pertengkaran kecil tersebut –meski Hangeng hanya diam atau sesekali melerai mereka- tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu putri semata wayang mereka pada satu titik. Titik dimana ia melihat sebuah pertemuan dua keluarga.

.

...

.

"Sampai disini ya?"

"Hari itu adalah hari terakhirku menjauh darinya. Bukankah kesannya sangat buruk?"

"Pada akhirnya ia tak pernah sekalipun mencicipi masakanku" Taeyong tersenyum miris melihat raut wajah Johnny yang begitu tegang.

"Aku tahu semuanya, John. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Jaehyun." Taeyong menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berukuran besar.

"Hanya sebuah kanvas. Dengan kartu berisi catatan tidak penting. Kuharap Jaehyun mau menerimanya." Johnny masih terdiam.

"Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Sampaikan pula ucapan selamat dariku saat pernikahannya nanti. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya. Aku pergi."

"Ah~ Jangan beritahu bahwa aku yang memberinya, John. Aku percaya padamu."

"Mengapa?" satu pertanyaan dari Johnny yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

"Karena aku tahu dia takkan menerima sesuatu dariku."

.

...

.

Ramainya bandara tidak melunturkan senyum wanita cantik dengan potongan rambut barunya. Dengan langkah semangat, ia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan Yuta.

"Jika ada waktu mainlah ke Beijing, Yut" ucap Hangeng dengan tangan yang mengelus kepala Yuta dengan lembut.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu tidur dengan Roger jika kau menginap."

"Baba! Mama menyuruhku tidur dengan anjing hitam jelek miliknya." seru Yuta dengan gaya berlebihan khasnya.

"Setidaknya Roger lebih tampan dan penurut daripada kau, bocah."

"Babaaaaaaaa."

"Ma, Baba, sudah waktunya." seru Taeyong.

"Oi, Lee Taeyong, jangan berikan hatimu pada lelaki lain disana. Oppa akan segera melamarmu! Oppa janji, oppa mencintaimu." Yuta dengan tidak tahu malu berlari dan berteriak lantang kearah Taeyong.

"Oppa pantatmu, Bakamoto sialan!" Maki Heechul dengan ganas menjambak surai coklat Yuta.

"Babaaaaaa~ tolong Yutaaaa~"

"Heenim-ah."

"Yuta, berhentilah membuat tensi darah Mama naik."

"Aku mengerti." rengek Yuta, saat itu pula Heechul melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala Yuta. Terlepas dari Heechul, Yuta langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

"Kau sangat manis dengan potongan rambut pendekmu, sayang. Oppa pasti merindukanmu." bisikan –atau sebenarnya ucapan karena Heechul dan Hangeng masih bisa mendengar- Yuta membuat Heechul kembali meradang dan kembali menjambak rambut Yuta lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Mamaaaaaa~ ampuuuuuun. Huweeeeeeee~"

.

...

.

Jaehyun menatap datar bingkisan ditangannya. Johnny baru saja memberinya bingkisan ini dengan wajah datarnya dan tidak berbicara sepatahkatapun lalu pergi begitu saja. Tangannya membuka kasar kertas pembungkusnya dan melihat secarik kertas, menebak siapakah yang memberinya sebuah bingkisan berupa—

Tunggu,

Kanvas? Sebuah kanvas dan peralatan lukis lainnya?

Siapa?

Ia mencari nama sang pengirim dari pembungkus yang ia buang, mencari dibagian bawah catatan tanpa membacanya terlebih dulu dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada nama ataupun inisial pengirim, yang ia yakini bukan Johnny yang memberinya ini.

Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membaca catatan tersebut seraya mengingat-ingat. Sampai pada sebuah nama melintas dipikirannya, ia menghela nafas berat. Jaehyun kini tahu siapa yang memberinya peralatan lukis tersebut. Seorang wanita yang beberapa bulan kebelakang selalu membuatnya muak dengan kotak bekal kekanakannya. Wanita yang tidak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya setelah kelulusan beberapa hari lalu. Wanita yang mengaku mengagumi dirinya yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya. Wanita bermarga Lee dengan rambut yang selalu terurai yang memiliki perpisahan yang begitu buruk dengannya. Lee Taeyong.

.

...

.

 _Jaehyun..._

 _Aku berhenti._

 _Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengejarmu._

 _Aku terlalu jauh pada kenyataan hidupku.._

 _Jaehyun..._

 _Aku menyerah._

 _Karna aku tahu, kau takkan pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku._

 _Maafkan aku yang dengan lancangnya menyukaimu._

 _Membuatmu merasakan malu karna kehadiranku._

 _Maaf untuk segalanya._

 _Tak lupa, aku berterimakasih padamu._

 _Karna darimu aku mengerti banyak hal._

 _Jaehyunnie..._

Satu p _intaku kini, teruslah melukis._

 _Karena aku mengerti rasanya meninggalkan sesuatu yang begitu kita cintai_.

.

...

.

 ** _끝_**

 _Bogor, 11.05 PM_

 _Jan 12, 2017_

Hai, Hehehehehe

cuma mau publish ff jadul. Kesian mendem mulu dileppy wkwk ini hasil pas nyoba-nyoba bikin ff jadi maaf kalau kurang atau bahkan ga dapet feel nya

dibikin awal taun lalu dengan cast SiBum dan diganti cast jadi JaeYong ama beberapa kata yg kurang sreg

semoga suka/? hehehe


End file.
